Blinded by Love
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Love kicks the water as Spongebob falls for the new girl in town, but, is she what she seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to another fanfiction of mine, I do not own any of the Spongebob Squarepants characters but I do own my oc's, anyways I hope that you like this new story.**

Spongebob and Squidward walked through the doors of the Krusty Krab, Spongebob was laughing at something Squidward said, "Come on, it wasn't even that funny!" Squidward growled, Spongebob busted out laughing, "No, it was hilarious!" Spongebob shouted, Squidward groaned, "You need to grow up, get a life, get a wife, for crying out loud." Squidward said, Spongebob calmed down, he wiped away a tear, "Ok, jokes over, time for work." Spongebob said as he walked through the doors.

Hours and hundreds of customers went by, the day was getting slower now that the big lunch rush swept by, a few drifters would come in and eat and chat with whomever they we with, if they were with someone.

Spongebob sighed as he walked out of the kitchen, he leaned against the lifeboat, "Few, what a work out." he said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a damp rag, "It was fun wasn't Squid." he said, Squidward sighed, "Yeah.. fun.." he said with much sarcasm, which Spongebob failed to notice.

Squidward pointed to a table where a family of three sat, "Oh look, more fun… another mess for you to clean up.. Get moving.." Squidward ordered, Spongebob smiled, he ran to the janitor's closet and closed the door behind him, not long after, he jumped out, the mop between his legs, as if it were a seahorse, the broom as if it were a sword, the wet floor sign hung over his shoulders as if it were armor, the mop bucket as if it were a helmet, "Here comes sir Spongebob, I am the protector of these floors and tables, here I am! Ready to clean up that mess!" he shouted as he charged to the table.

The entire restaurant stared at the weird fry cook as he landed just before the vomit on the floor, "Vomit! Be prepared to be 'Mopped'" the sponge said as he threatened the non-living pile of chewed up Krabby Patty and fries.

The kid smiled and laughed at the sponge, as if he were some hero, while his parents sat back in shock as the sponge stood up, the floor now sparkly clean, "There ya go.. And here you go." Spongebob said as he wiped the kid mouth clean with the clean rag, "You're safe kid! The evil-doer is gone.. No need to thank me kind sir, just doing my job." he winked at the kid who jumped down and began to hug and play with the sponge.

Krabs walked out of the office, seeing his employee playing with some kid instead of working, "Spongebob!" he shouted, Spongebob dropped the act for a second, he turned to look at his boss, "Yes Krabs?" Spongebob questioned, Krabs just pointed to the floor in front of him, Spongebob nodded before turning to the kid, "Sorry Billy, I've got to go.. But remember.." "Squarepants!" Krabs shouted, "Gotta go.." he waved before he walked over to the angry crab.

"Yes sir?" Spongebob questioned, Krabs points over to the family of three, "What was that?" he asked, Spongebob smiled, "The kid made a big mess, and I had to clean it.." Spongebob said, Krabs nodded, "Then why weren't you cleaning it, instead of playing with the little freeloader?" Krabs questioned, "Oh, I already cleaned it.." he answered, "Then why weren't you in the kitchen?" Krabs asked, "No one ordered…" he answered, "Well surely there was something you should have been doing.." Krabs said, "but, I already did it all." Spongebob raised his hands up to his chest, Krabs growled, "Fine, just.. Don't let me catch you doing 'that' again, I don't pay you to be kind to me customers." Krabs said, "But if I wasn't kind to them, you wouldn't have customers." Spongebob said, "Oh, right.." Krabs said, "Well, just do it on your own time." Krabs said, "Yes sir!" Spongebob saluted as his boss walked back in his office.

"Spongebob, get back in the kitchen, looks like we're gonna be busy again," Squidward said as a crowd of fish walked into the restaurant, "Oh boy." he says as he runs into the kitchen and starts grilling some pattys.

"Table 3.. Table 7.. table 2.. And table 4." he says as he picks up the orders and brings them all to their individual tables, "Here you go, A Krabby Patty with extra onions, and a side of onion rings." he says as he hands the order to table 3.

"A single patty with extra cheese, light mayo, and a side of fries.." he says as he hands the order to table 4, "Well, thank you." says the kind woman, who happened to be another sponge, (figures) light brown hair, bangs held back by a hair tie, she had pale ice blue eyes, much lighter than his sapphire eyes, she wore a white tank top and blue jeans, "Oh, you're welcome, um.. Say you're new here aren't you?" Spongebob questions her, the woman nods, "How'd you guess?" she asked, Spongebob rubbed the back of his head, "Well isn't it obvious? We've never met before." he smiled, "So, what's your name?" he asks her, the woman blushes and looks away, "Janet." Spongebob smiles as he looks at her, he could feel himself blushing, how embarrassing, Spongebob blushing, "Janet? Wow, that's a pretty name.. Well my names Spongebob…" he introduces himself, Janet giggles, "Well, thank you, Spongebob.." she says with a hint of blush on her own cheeks.

Spongebob sighs, "Well Janet, *giggles* enjoy your meal, I've got to get back to work." he says as he points his thumb to the kitchen door, "It was very nice meeting you..' he says before he began his journey to the kitchen.

Squidward stops the yellow sponge before he enters the kitchen, "Who was that?" he asks, "Who?" Spongebob asks, Squidward gestures to the woman at the table, "You know who I'm talking about, her, who is she?" Squidward asked, "Oh, her.. Says her names Janet.. She's new to town." Spongebob answers, "New?" Squidward questions before he looks at the girl, "Well, how'd you get her to talk to you?" Squidward asked, "What do you mean?" Spongebob asked, "I mean, just look at her, she's beautiful, how'd you get something like 'that' to talk to you." Squidward asked, Spongebob shrugged, "I just said hello.." Spongebob answered, "Hello? That's it? Move." Squidward says as he pushes past the little yellow sponge.

Squidward approaches the woman, "Hello there." Squidward says, the woman puts her sandwich down, "Um.. h, hello?" she says, "I couldn't help but to wonder, why is such a beauty such as yourself, doing here?" Squidward asks, the girl looks down at her food, "Eating" she says, Squidward chuckles, "Well aren't you funny, no, I mean, out of all the places in this town, you choose to come to the worst restaurant in town, and alone, why?" he asked her, she looked around her, her gaze caught onto the yellow sponge who stared cluelessly at them before turning back to the big nosed octopus.

"Um.. this place isn't bad, and I'm just trying to eat, is that a problem?" she asked, Squidward turned to Spongebob who stood back at the boat, "wait, are you.. Are you with him?" Squidward asked her, "W, with who?" she asked, "Guess not, that's a relief, I mean, just look at em, he's disgusting." Squidward cringed, "I mean, he's a fry cook for crying out loud, who makes those disgusting grease balls," Squidward said, Janet cocked her eyebrow, "He made this?" she asked him as she looked at her half eaten Krabby Patty.

Squidward nodded, "It's horrible, isn't it?" Janet shook her head, "No, it's amazing, I honestly never had anything like it." she said, Squidward looked at her, "You've got to be kidding, oh no, she's already lost it," Squidward shook his head, Spongebob tapped Squidward on his shoulder, Squidward turns around and screams in his face, "What!" Spongebob jumps back, "I, I think that you should get back to the register, there is a line ya know, and I think that you should also let her eat.." Spongebob said, "and do you know what I think?" Squidward questioned, Spongebob smiled, "That, I'm a devilishly handsome sponge, who happens to be your co-worker slash neighbor, who cooks delicious patties," Spongebob answered, Squidward cocked his eyebrow, "Right.." he said before he walked towards his boat, "Come on, Fry Cook." Squidward said, Spongebob smiled, "Coming!" he shouted before turning to the woman, "Sorry about that." he said before running off to the kitchen.

By the end of the day everyone had left, table four was empty, Spongebob hung his spatula next to the grill, everything in the kitchen was locked and secure, he let out a sigh of relief as he looked at the clean kitchen, "Good, time to lock up the rest of the shop." Spongebob said as he walked out to the dining room, Squidward had went on ahead of him, leaving the sponge behind to close up.

Spongebob turned the key just before he turned to walk down to the road, just before he left he stopped, "Who's there?" he whispered, he looked all around him but seen nothing, "It's probably nothing, probably all in my head, there is no way someone would be talking to me this late." he shook his head as he dismissed the strange sound.

"Pst.. Spongebob." Spongebob stopped again, "There it is again.. Alright! Show yourself! I know Karate and I'm not afraid to use it, come on out before this gets ugly." he shouted as he raised his fists, just as he did, someone walked out from behind the Krusty Krab pole, "W, wait!" the mystery person said, Spongebob stepped back, "Who are you?" he asked just as the person stepped into the light, "Y, you.." he said, it was Janet.

Janet smiled, her arms were crossed, "Hey.." she said, "Sorry if I scared you." she apologized, Spongebob looked over her, "What are you doing here this late? It's closed." Spongebob said, Janet nodded, "I know, I didn't come here for that." she said as she stood a foot in front of him, "Than, what did you come here for?" he asked her, Janet threw her head to the side to hide a blush, "Call me crazy, but.. I came here for you." she said, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "You did?" he asked her, she just nodded.

"Why?" he asked, Janet looked at him, "I wanted to see you again, I actually waited here ever since we met, I would've stayed inside but, your co-worker creeped me out." she said, Spongebob just smiled, "You wanted to see me?" he asked, Janet nodded as they began walking.

The two made it to a two way intersection, "Well, Janet, it was nice seeing you again." Spongebob said, Janet just looked to the ground and blushed, "You too, good night, Spongebob." she said just before he turned down conch street, but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

Spongebob turned to look at her, "Sorry, I just got one more question." she said, Spongebob smiled, "Ask away." he said, Janet shrugged, "This is going to sound weird, since, we just met and all, but.. Do you mind going on a date with me tomorrow?" she asked him, Spongebob looked shocked, "A, a date?" he asked, Janet nodded, "I, I mean, you don't have to, I just.." "I'd love to," he said, Janet smiled, "Great!" "So, Janet, where would you like to go?" he asked her, "You know, I never really thought about it, do you have anything in mind?" she asked, "I can think of something, so, what time?" he asked, "Well, how bout seven?" she asked, Spongebob nodded, "Sounds like a plan," "Great, here's my number and address." she said as she slipped him a piece of paper, "thanks, I'll keep this safe.. See you tomorrow Janet." he said just as he hugged her.

Janet watched as the sponge vanished into the darkness, she sighed, "Seven." she whispered to herself before she walked off in the other direction.

 **Ok guys, this is it for this little chapter here, I hoped that you all like it, so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Spongebob stood in front of the mirror straightening his tie, he combed over the top of his head, "You look great." he said to himself as he slid his hands down his sides before walking out of his room. Spongebob locked the door to his pineapple before sighing to himself, "Here we go." he said to himself as he turned around to walk down the street, Squidward stared out the window with a tea cup in his hand, "Where is he going?" he questioned, it was strange, usually the sponge would notice him standing in the window and would say something, this time, he just walked on by while taking a piece of paper out of his pocket.

…

Spongebob walked up to a grey can looking house, white picket fence surrounding the patch of bright green seagrass, he sighed as he put the paper back in his pocket. He checked himself once more, adjusting his tie before he rang the door bell.

The door creaked open and there she stood on the other side, she wore a white dress, "Wow, you look, beautiful." he said, Janet smiled, "Not as good as you." she blushed, he wore his black tux with the purple tie, he blushed, "Oh this? It's nothing." he denied while he swayed back on his feet.

"So, are you ready to go?" she asked him as she checked her purse for her boat keys, Spongebob smiled, "Sure!" he said as he held out his hand. Janet looked down at it, she hesitated to take it, "Come on, I won't bite." he laughed, she looked at him and then smiled, taking his hand he lead her to her boat.

The couple parked up to a building, "What is this place?" she asked him as he opened the door for her to get out, "It's called 'Fancy' it's Bikini Bottoms 2ed best." he said, "2ed?" she asked, Spongebob nodded, "The Krusty Krab is closed," Spongebob said, Janet nodded, "Well, why are we standing out here? When we should be inside, let's go." he said as he dragged her with him.

…

"So, Janet how are you liking it so far?" he asked her, Janet was still looking around, it was a nice, quiet relaxed place, fancy music was being played on a grand piano in the background, many couples, mostly in their middle ages sat at diffent tables.

"Huh? Did you say something?" she asked, Spongebob chuckles, "I said, do you like it?" he asked, "Oh, Y, yeah, it's great, so beautiful, I've never seen anything like it." she said, Spongebob smiled, "Well I wanted you to have the best," he said, Janet smiled.

"I was, shocked.." he said while looking down at his soup, "Really? At what?" she asked, "at you.." he said, "What about me?" she asked, "I mean, just look at me, why would someone like you, want someone like me?" he looked away, "What makes you think that?" she asks him, he looks at her, "I've never really had a 'real' girlfriend, and than you, someone who is 'extremely' beautiful, with someone like me, why would you want me? Of all the good looking guys here." he said, Janet just smiled, "It's not all about looks, you know, and even if it were, you are a handsome man, who has a big heart, and most girls dig that, I know I do." she said, Spongebob smiled, "But, you don't even know me, we met just yesterday and.." "Don't you believe in love at first sight?" she asked, Spongebob looked at her, 'love at first sight?' he thought to himself.

"Of course I do," "Good, cuz, so do I." she nodded, Spongebob blushed, 'then that settles it' he said to himself.

Janet pulled up to the orange Pineapple, "So, this is where you live, huh?" she asked, Spongebob nodded, his house was much bigger then hers, "Would you like a tour?" he asked, Janet looked down at him, "Why not." she shrugged as she stepped out of her boat.

"Well, this is it!" he said as he opened the door, he stepped aside to let her in.

Janet looked all around her, this was, different, but it wasn't bad, at least he lived by himself, well besides Gary. He was a very independent person as she could tell.

…

Spongebob walked Janet to the door, he smiled, "The night was great." he said as he dug his foot in the sand, she just smiled, "yeah, I had fun, who knew that you were such a charm." she said, a blush flowed over his cheeks, "Well I'm glad you had fun, so.. Do you think that we could do this again sometime?" he asked, Janet smiles, "Why not.. I'm not doing anything next Thursday." she said before she hugged him.

Spongebob giggles and hugs her back, "Here, lemme give you a gift, a thank you gift." she said as she lifted her head, Spongebob shook his head, "No, you don't.." "Come on sponge, I want to." she said, "But.. Oh.. Ok." he tried to protest but was cut off when she kissed him.

Spongebob grew light headed before he realized what was happening, her lips were soft and warm, too good to pass up, Spongebob pulled her in closer, her hands held onto the side of his face.

Janet slowly pulled out of their kiss, her eyes stayed glued to his lips before looking up at his eyes, her hands rested on his arms, they smiled at each other, they both panted while trying to catch their breaths, they pulled away from each other, "See you tomorrow?" he asked, she smiled, "I would love to," she said before kissing him again.

…

Spongebob stood back at his door watching as she walked way, the night had gone by so fast, he waved as she walked down the walkway.

Janet waved as she started the boat up, "See ya later, sugar." she shouted before she drove off.

Spongebob looked down at Gary, "What?" he asked before he closed the door.

…

Janet walks through her door, "How'd it go?"

She turns to close the door, "Great, we're making progress." she said as she turned around and walked to a nearby chair to sit down.

"Did you get it?"

"No.. Not yet.. These things take time, sir, do you think he's just going to hand something like that over so easily?" she asked

"No.. I suppose not."

"So you're going to have to wait." she said, "Let me get to 'know' him a little more," she said.

"Yes, that's it, earn his trust, do whatever you need to do to get it.. Just don't, fall for him or our plan will be ruined and you won't get paid.' the mysterious man said before he opened the door to let the moon in.

"Yes sir." she said as the door slowly shut.

 **Well this story took a turn, huh? Well it's not surprising, but hey tell me what you think, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Spongebob and Janet walked up to the Krusty Krab, hands linked together as they entered the restaurant, they approached the counter where they would part ways. Spongebob turns to his new girlfriend and pushes his nose against hers, "Oh, I'm gonna miss you." he said, she giggles, "Me too, don't worry sugar, I'll be by later for lunch." she said, Spongebob smiles, "Lunch with you? Well aren't I a lucky sponge." he laughed while squeezing both of her hands, Janet smiled as she came close to kissing him, but was interrupted by Spongebob's creepy co-worker.

They stepped back while they stared at Squidward, "I thought you said you two weren't dating." he said, Janet looked at Spongebob, "Well we weren't when we met," she said, Spongebob smiled, "It's sorta last minute." he giggled, Squidward cringed, "It's your funeral lady." Squidward said, Janet looked at Spongebob, 'tell me about it' she thought to herself.

"Well, I don't think so, Spongebob is actually a very interesting guy," she said as she hugged up on his left arm, "Right, well look, mr. dreamy has to get in the kitchen, and he can't do that with you on him." Squidward said, Spongebob sighed, he looked down at her, "Sorry gumdrop, Squid's right, I have to get to work." he said, "Awe, ok.. I'll see you at lunch ok." she said as she kissed his cheek and then left.

Spongebob sighed as he looked at Squidward, "What a fox." he said as he turned to watch her leave, "Please, there's gotta be something wrong with her," he said, Spongebob turned to her, "Like what?" he asked raising his eyebrow, how could there possibly be something wrong with a girl like that?

"I mean, have you seen her lately?" Squidward asked him, "Yeah, I've been seeing her for the past 2 days, we kissed just yesterday, stole my breath right out of me, I could still feel those warm wet lips on mine." Spongebob said as he brushed his finger over his lips, Squidward squinted his eyes, "That's not what I ment, ya numb skull." Squidward said.

Spongebob cocked his head to the side, "Then what do you mean?" Spongebob asked, "I mean, shes pretty hot if you ask me.." "Hey! Keep your eyes off my lady, there's plenty of fish in the sea, and this one's taken." Spongebob interrupted, "Well it's hard not to keep your eyes off something like that, How could something like that possibly want anything to do with a thing like you?" Squidward spit, "Well, you may think that, but it's not about looks you know, she loves me for who I am, ok, and if you can't accept that, then, I feel sorry for you, you should be happy for me as a friend, you should be happy that I happened to find someone who wants to be with me, Squidward." Spongebob said, Squidward stared down at him, "You had your share of love, even though all of them failed, now it's my turn, and darn it Squid, I'm not gonna blow it because of you." Spongebob shook his head before he went into the kitchen.

For most of the day, Spongebob and Squidward hadn't said a word to eachother, other then what was needed for the job, Spongebob waited silently for his lunch break, he couldn't wait to see her again, only two days and she already had his heart.

Janet strolled through the glass doors, she was a bit early, Spongebob wouldn't be out for at least another twenty minutes, she had decided to surprise him and sneak into the kitchen, when she was stopped by the owner of the establishment, "Woah there miss, I'm sorry, but this area's for employee's only." he said to the fine young lady.

The old man looked over her, "Say, what's your name? I believe we haven't met, my names Krabs, Eugene Krabs, I'm the proud owner of this place, and you are?" he asked, "Uh, Janet.." she said while shaking his claw, he held onto her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, "Janet, wow, that's a beautiful name, suits you, such a beautiful young lady, say, Janet is it? Do you have a husband, or boyfriend?" he asked her, "Well actually…" "Say, what were ya doing anyways?" he asked her, "Oh, I was.."

"Krabs." Squidward called his attention, "Not now Squidward, can't you see I'm talking to a beautiful lady?" he asked, "Yeah, well that lady, happens to be your employee's lady." Squidward said, Krabs looked at Squidward, completely shocked, "Wait, you? Is she.." "No.. she's Spongebob's girlfriend." he said, "Spongebob.." Krabs face turned, before looking at the girl, before turning to the kitchen door, "Eh, Lad.. I think someone's here to see ya." he said.

Spongebob perked up, looking at his boss, "For me? Who is it?" he asked, "Well it seems that your, girlfriend, is here." he said while looking at Janet, Spongebob gasped just before he rushed out of the kitchen door to meet her, he greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Oh Janet, you're ten minutes early." he said, Janet giggles, "Well, you know I couldn't stay away much longer." she said.

Krabs made a coughing noise to grab their attention, he looks at Spongebob, "You never told me you had a girlfriend." Krabs said, Spongebob laughed, "That's because you never asked, we just started dating, it wasn't like we were hiding it." he said as he squeezed her hand, "Well, I must say lad, you did pretty good, she's beautiful." Krabs shook his head, "I know, isn't she? I must be the luckiest guy alive." he said as he smiled down at her, "Who would have thought huh?' he said, Krabs looks at the woman.

"Listen here, lady.. You may be beautiful, and smart enough to get this lad ta fall for ya, he's good kid, he really is, you should be honored to be dating such a guy, this here is something special, he is a once in a lifetime thing, there aren't many of guys out there like em, he's young and wild, full of life, unlike most of the fellas round here.." he said as he glanced to Squidward, "Sir.." "What I'm trying to say is, if you hurt him, in anyway, if you break his heart, you'll be sorry, ya understand? He is a very loved guy around here, so you better be careful." Krabs warned as he pointed in her face.

Spongebob stepped between the two, "Thanks Krabs, I think she's got the picture," he said, "Yeah she better, if I lose any customers, I'll know why." he said before he scurried to his office. Spongebob turns to Janet and put on an awkward smile, "Sorry about that." he said, she just giggles, "So that's your boss huh?" she asks him, "Yeah, he one of a kind." he said, "Yeah, a real cheapskate." Squidward spoke up, "Uh, yeah.. Hey are you ready for lunch?" he asked her, she smiles, "Only if you are." she said as they walked to a nearby table.

"How's lunch?" he asked her as he sipped on his drink, "It's just as great as before, maybe even better." she smiled, "Now that I'm sharing lunch with you." Janet said, Spongebob just blushes and looks at his lap, he was still so nervous being around her, his hands rubbed at his legs.

"What's on your mind?" she asks him, taking the hint that there was something up with him, Spongebob throws his head up to look at her, "Huh?" he says, "O, Oh.. nothing.. I'm just really happy that you're here." he said, "But I do have a question.." he said, "Oh really? What is it?" she asked him, "Well, you said you were off thursday, which is two days from now, right?" he asked, "Um.. yeah." he said, "Great, well I was wondering, would you like to go on a picnic with me in Jellyfish fields?" he asked her, "A picnic?" she questioned, "Of course, how did you know I loved picnics?" she asked him, Spongebob just laughed while rubbing the back of his head, "Who doesn't like picnics?" he questioned.

Spongebob and Janet both walked to the trash bin together, "My lunch break is about over." he said, "Awe, that's a shame." she said, Spongebob sighed, "It was nice having you stop by," he said while they walked back towards the front door, "Well, I guess I'll see you thursday." she said, "I hope so." he smiled, she hugged him, "See ya later Sponge." she said before turning to leave, but not before grabbing her by her hands, he brought her back, their hands laced together as they stared into eachothers eyes, "Are you going to leave me without giving me a goodbye kiss?" he asked, Janet smiled, blushing, "Oh silly me, how could I forget." she giggled before they both pulled in for a long kiss.

Spongebob walked back to the register, "What a day, huh Squid?" he said with a dreamy look on his face, "Yeah… well now that you're done chewing on her gums, why don't you get back in the kitchen?" Squidward suggested, Spongebob sighed, "Good idea." Spongebob said before he jogged through the doors.

 **The next night**

It was closing near about midnight, all the Krusty Krab employees had gone home, Krabs was left to lock up, "Man, it's chilly out tonight." Krabs said as he turned the key to lock the building, he slowly turned around to head to home when something stopped him.

"Who is that?" he asked himself as he hid behind the sign, "It's Spongebob's girlfriend.." he noticed, "But, what is she doing out this late? Shouldn't she be home by now?" he asked himself, he grew silent as she approached the Chum Bucket, "The chum bucket? Why would she go there of all places?" he asked himself as she slid through the double doors.

Krabs snuck up to one of the window, inside he could see Janet sitting down at one of the tables, but she wasn't eating, she was talking, but, to who? Plankton of course, who else could it be? The window he was standing at was cracked open an inch, just to give him a better hearing view.

"A picnic?" Plankton questioned, "Who ever knew Spongebob could be romantic?" he laughed, Janet sat back watching as Plankton paced back and forth on the table in front of her.

"You, and Spongebob, will be alone, that will be our chance," Plankton said, Janet cocked her eyebrow, "How do you know he'll give it to me?" she asked him ***no pun intended*** "Oh, he'll give it to you, trust me." Plankton assured, "But, what makes you so sure?" she asked him, "Well, love.. Love has blinded him, he's already fallen for you, and now that he has, he'll give you anything he can, he'll do anything, Love is a dangerous weapon, but it's all necessary, who would have thought that Krabs would be defeated by the very thing he lacks? Love." Plankton said before he busted out in his evil laugh.

"And what will be the icing on the cake is when you, the sweet, and beautiful, Janet, breaks the poor kids heart, he'll be so depressed, and no one can stop me!" Plankton shouted, "Now go, retrieve that formula." Plankton ordered before turning his back on her.

Krabs stood back, in complete shock, he hadn't even realized that the woman was gone, Krabs huffed, "I've got to tell Spongebob." Krabs stumbled away from the window before he fainted.

 **Well sorry it had to end there, and um yeah I know how does Krabs faint? Maybe he was overwhelmed with shock. Well thanks for reading, that will be all for this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Slam***

"Boy! Where are ya!" Krabs shouted as he burst through Spongebob's pineapple home, Krabs looked around the house, "Where could he have gone? There's gotta be something here!" Krabs shouted as he ran through every room of the house, but found that no one was home.

Krabs groaned as he couldn't think of one place he could be, maybe he was with that traitor, but where? He never did mention where the lass lived, "That formula is a good as gone." he cried to himself.

 **Meanwhile**

Spongebob and Janet are seen walking down a sidewalk in downtown Bikini Bottom, Spongebob held onto a medium sized cooler that rolled at his side, they were on their way to Jellyfish fields.

"It's a beautiful day out, isn't it?" Spongebob asked as he looked up at the clear blue sky, not a single flower shaped cloud in sight, it was nice and warm, Janet smiled, she couldn't agree more, "Of course, this beautiful day can't compare to you, my sweet lady." Spongebob stated, Janet could only blush, "You're too sweet."

The couple had suddenly come to a stop, Janet turned around to see Spongebob a few feet behind her, he was staring at a pale fish sitting against a closed building, he was coughing into his ripped jacket when Spongebob stopped, he looked at the poor man, he knelt down to the man and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Sir, are you alright?" he asked the homeless man.

The man looked up at the young sponge and just nodded, stating that he was fine, until the man's stomach roared out, Spongebob awed in pity, the man was starving? Oh what could he do?

Spongebob turned to Janet, "Hey come here for a second." he said as he fanned her over, Spongebob opened the cooler and then took out a wrapped Krabby Patty, and a water bottle and handed it to the man who looked up at him with shock, he shook as he reached up to take the offer, "A, are you…" "Take it, we have plenty.. You need to eat, looks like you haven't eaten in days." he said before he stood up and looked at Janet who seemed speechless, he just smiled at her before waving to the poor man.

The two continue their way down the sidewalk, Spongebob is kicking a stone as they quietly walk through town, Janet occasionally glances at the other sponge, her head is racing, but why? She didn't love him, she was just doing her job, wasn't she?

Her cheeks flushed when he looked at her, his kind smile his bright blue eyes reflected the blue sky, she couldn't help but blush, and smile she looked away, causing the sponge the laugh, "What?" he giggled, she just shook her head, "What is it, tell me?" he laughed, she just laughed, "It was nothing, really." she pushed him off of her, he just stumbles to the right and leaves the subject alone.

It was about another five minutes before Spongebob forced the two to a stop, "Stay right here," he said as he held onto her shoulders, he looked at an old lady across the street, alone and unable to cross by herself, "Where are you going?" she asked him, "Don't worry, I'll be right back.. And then we can go to jellyfish fields." he said before he ran off to the elderly lady across the street.

Janet stood back silently as he helped people he didn't even know, and then to expect nothing in return, what kind of person is he? One that she'd never seen in her life, he had to be the kindest person she'd ever seen, so sweet and innocent? Why would Plankton want to hurt such a sweet creature? Could she really do it?

The sponge and old lady hugged, the lady thankful for the sponges aid, "Hold on dear, I've got something for ya, for all your trouble." she said, Spongebob shook his head, "No, no don't worry, i'm just happy to help." he smiled, "Nonsense, here." the lady said as she reached into one of her bags and then pulled out a red tulip, Spongebob smiled down at the red flower, "Oh thank you," he said as he took the flower in his hand, the lady glanced at the female before him, "You're a lucky woman, I wish I still had a guy like him." she said before she glanced at Spongebob, "Treat this one right, he's a real blessing." she said before she walked away.

Spongebob turned to the girl in the jean dress, who was waiting for him, he approached her he looked at the single tulip in his hand before taking her hand and giving her the tulip, "You know, a red tulip symbolizes a love that is undying.. My love for you is undying.." he said as she took the tulip, she huffed a sigh as her heart fluttered with butterflies, why was he making her feel this way?

Spongebob smiled as he brought her lips to his before he turned away and sneezed, she cocked her eyebrow, "Are you ok?" she asked him, "Uh, yeah.. I'm just, allergic to tulips." he said, "Come on, let's get going." he said as he took her hand as they approached the end of downtown Bikini Bottom.

Janet stares at the tulip as they make their way towards the green grass, she didn't understand him, how could a person be so.. Like him?

"Why?" she quietly asked while she twirled the stem between her fingers, he turns his attention to her, "Why what?" he asked her, since her question wasn't all too clear, she looks away from him, her heart was pounding, and he was just talking to her.

"Why would you help people you don't know?" She asked him, "Like that man, or that woman.. When you don't even know their names? And than you don't expect anything in return, why?"

Spongebob chuckles, it was a great question really, "Sometimes it's best to think not of yourself, but of others.. By putting others before yourself." he answered, Janet looked at him, "But what you get out of it?" she asked him, Spongebob sighed, "Well maybe it's just that I'm simply returning the favor.. Like that man.. Who had nothing, you may not believe it, but there was a time in my life that I had nothing, I know what it feels like to not have anything.. And that woman, someday, we'll both get old and when that time comes, there will be times where all you need is a hand, like she did when crossing that street." he answered.

"We're here!" he announced as they came to a stop, Spongebob threw out the checkered picnic blanket, Janet walked to the edge of the cliff they were sitting on, Spongebob stood next to her, "It's amazing, isn't it?" he asked her, this was one of his favorite spots in Jellyfish fields, they could see on for miles, there was nothing but the dessert but the way the sun reflected the rippling waves, it was just amazing.

"This spot is perfect for having romantic picnics, I mean, there's very little Jellyfish, so they won't bother you, then there's the sun set.. Which I hope you'd like to see." he smiled at her, Janet looked at him, she smiled and went with him to the blanket, he had already set out everything. A couple plates, a beautiful little vase with some other flowers, and a small radio that played slow, romantic songs.

Janet occasionally stared at Spongebob, the more that she stared at him, the more she wanted him, he only got cuter the more she would stare, for a nerdy sponge, he didn't look too bad, and his cooking, why did she think that all he could cook were fried foods? Yeah, he had brought some Krabby patties, since they were his favorite, but he'd brought more than that, but what did his cooking have to do with anything?

'The formula,' she could hear Plankton's voice in her head, 'Get the formula' she bit her lip, shaking her head, she had to get it now, she couldn't fall in love with him, and at this rate, she could see it happening, but why? How could this loser have her heart? He was just another guy, wasn't he?

"Sp, spongebob?" she softly says his name, she takes her time to look at him, he's looking at her, he swallows what he has in his mouth, "Hmm yeah?" he asks, this didn't look too good, not by the way she was staring at him.

"You love me, right?" she asked him, Spongebob put his plate down and slid over to her, face to face, "Yeah.. you know I do.. Don't you?" he asked, "I, Is there something wrong? Did I do something to, upset you? Wh, what." he was starting to shake with fear that she wanted to end things.

Janet looked at him and smiled, "No, there's nothing wrong." she shook her head, "Then what is it? Don't scare me like that, Janet." Spongebob shook his head as he placed his hand over his chest, "Would you do anything for me?" she asked him, Spongebob shook his head, "Any, and everything.. Whatever you need.. I'll get it done." he said, Janet smiled, "That's great to hear, cause, I need you to kill someone for me." she said.

Spongebob sat back, "W, wait, what? Kill? Who? Are you serious? I, I can't.. Kill someone, you know that's against the law, I could get arrested and we couldn't see each other, why would you want someone dead?" he asked her, Janet sighed, "I thought you said you'd do anything for me." she said, "Yeah, but I didn't mean it like that." Spongebob said as he stood up, Janet just started laughing.

"What's so funny!" he shouted, "You silly.. I was only kidding! You should've seen your cute little face!" she laughed, Spongebob shook his head, "W, wait.. You were joking!" he shouted, Janet just covered her mouth to hold back more of her laughs, this only got Spongebob to laugh out loud, "you scared me for a second there, kill somebody, you're out of your mind." he laughed, Janet wiped her eyes clean, "Oh yeah, that was just, great." she said as she calmed down.

"But seriously, you'd do anything right? I mean you wouldn't keep secrets from me, would you?" she asked him, Spongebob sat back down, "No, never.. I've got nothing to hide from you." he shook his head, Janet smiled, could she really ask him that?

"Wh, what the.. Krabby Patty Secret formula?" she threw the question out at him, Spongebob went to smiling, to having his jaw dropped, this was the last thing that he'd expected her to ask, of all the things she could have asked..

"How do you know about that?" Spongebob asked, sweat began to fall from his forehead, this picnic date had taken a bad turn, the girl shrugs, "E, everybody talks about it.. And I was just, curious, what makes your patties, taste so good?" she asked, Spongebob sighed, "Couldn't you ask me something else?" he asked her, "If people have told you about it, then you know I can't tell you." Spongebob shook his head.

"But you said.." "I know what I said, but do you want me to get fired? I could get killed for telling you this, or worse I could lose my job!" Spongebob raised his voice, "But.." "Please Janet, don't make me tell you." Spongebob begged, Janet looked down, "Sorry, I just thought you loved me, I didn't think.. I'm sorry." she wiped her eyes.

Spongebob dropped his jaw again, "Are you kidding me? You know that I love you." he squeezed onto her shoulders, "Not enough that you can't tell me, you're telling me that you don't trust me enough to know, I'm your girlfriend, and.." "Ok, Ok.. fine." Spongebob barked, "Just, don't.. Don't cry." he said as he wiped her alligator tears,

Spongebob sighed, looking down, "This is going to be hard for me to do." he shook his head, "Take your time, how hard could it be?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head, "Harder than you think, I've never told anyone about it.. Please don't tell my boss, he'll kill me." he shook his head, Janet placed her hand on his shoulder to show him that he was safe.

Spongebob sighs, he gestures her to come close so he could whisper it to her, he couldn't risk anyone else to hear it, not even the Jellyfish.

Spongebob pulls away, tears are rolling down his face, "I, I never, told anyone, gosh, this just proves that I've gone crazy, you can't tell anyone about this, ok?! And I mean no one, I could lose my job, my life, or worse, I could lose you!" he shook his head at the thought of something happening to her.

"You're afraid to lose me?" she asked him, Spongebob sighed, "I can't lose you, Janet, I need you, more then anything now.." Spongebob said as he held onto her shoulders, he scoffed shortly after, "I've never met someone like you, yeah I know this seems like it's too good to be true huh, but it's the truth." he said, "I've never met someone that I've had a deep connection towards, sure I have lots of friends who love me, and I love them just the same, just not in the romantical type of way, not like I like you." he shook his head.

"I had everything I could ever want in life, or at least that's what I thought until I met you. I couldn't help but to fall weak at the sound of your voice, so angelic, never heard anything so soft." he smiled, "I never really felt deep love for someone like I have for you, you're the type of person I'd want to spend the rest of my life with." he looks away and reaches into his pocket, "and that's exactly what I aim for.." he said as he pulled out a silver ring out.

Spongebob shrugs as he shows it to her, "Spongebob.." "I know it's a little too soon for this type of thing, and that's why I'm not giving you an engagement right, it's just a promise ring." he said, Janet stares down at the silver band, no studded diamond attached, just some engravings, written out, 'I will always love you'

"You don't care if I'm odd, you accept me for who I really am, and to not want me to change, I'm just so touched, most women would want me to be brave, I can be brave, up to a certain point, I'm a lover not a fighter, would I fight for you? Yeah, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, because I love you.. *scoffs looks away, blushing* that's the first time I've actually said that to someone.." he said under his breath, loud enough for her to hear.

He looks back at her, "Please, Janet.. Would you take this promise ring? And wear it?" he asked her as he held it out to her, Janet had tears welling up in her eyes, this wasn't fair, he wasn't supposed to fall this hard for her, great, how could you do this to him? Play him like a fool? After the guy poured his heart out to me, I, I can't do it.. I just can't, oh.. He's just so..

Tears begin to roll down Spongebob's face as she allowed him to place the band over her finger, "Spongebob.. I, I don't know what to say." she shook her head as she shook her head, "Why do you want me?" he asked her, looking down, tears falling onto her jean dress as he leaned on her shoulder.

"Of all the guys here in this little city, why would you want me?" he asked her, "Awe, Spongebob.." "I just never pictured that, I, Spongebob.. Would ever fall in love, with some stranger I didn't even know, and here I am.. Completely in love with a 'beautiful' woman I'd only met a week ago." he shook his head.

Janet held her hand close to her heart, she could feel her heart melt at his words, tears continued to roll down her cheeks, and this was when she realized that they were not alligator tears, but real tears of joy, how could such a loser make her this happy? Yes, he was a loser, but he was her loser, and she couldn't help but to fall for such a loser.

"Oh Spongebob." she trembled with emotion before she jumped into him, wrapping her small arms around his head, smiling while tears fell on his cheeks, "I, I love you.." she said before she kissed him. Spongebob smiled behind her lips before leaning over to kiss her back.

Spongebob giggled as she tickled his neck, "Janet.." he softly smiled as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his shirt draped open, exposing his bare chest, Janet brushed her hand down the soft spongy material just before Spongebob cleared a spot on the blanket, he laid her down and leaned over her, one arm rested over her head, while the other worked it's way up her skirt, feeling her soft legs.

 **Well, I think we'll leave them to their doings, let them have their privacy, whoo, that went by fast, well, toon in next time for the new chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Spongebob strolled into the Krusty Krab, he'd felt like he'd just conquered the world, he closed his eyes to replay the last part of that picnic in his mind, who knew that 'that' was all you needed to do to make a woman happy.

Sure, the sponge hadn't really had real experience with that sorta thing, not since before his Junior Prom anyways *read childhood and then you'll know what I'm talking about*. Not only did they do something that he knew was wrong, but she took his ring, a mark not only meant for love, but for property, she was his, and that ring on her finger told it truly.

They would have stayed in Spongebob's pineapple the rest of the day, if Spongebob didn't have work, and it seemed that Janet also had some plans, with Plankton, not that Sponge needed to know.

Squidward eyed Spongebob, glaring at him, "What, did you conquer the world or something?" he asked him, Spongebob shrugged, "Something like that, I'd tell you, but.. You wouldn't understand, even if you did, it wouldn't be right to 'rub it in'." Spongebob winked before Krabs burst out into the dining area, looking for his star employee.

"Spongebob me boy.. Where were ya yesterday!" he shouted, "Um.. I was out on a picnic date with Janet.. Why? Did something happen?" Spongebob asked, "yes!" Krabs raised his voice, "Spongebob.. Son.. yer not gonna like this no more than I." Krabs shook his head, Spongebob glanced at Squidward before looking back at Krabs.

"I'm listening.." Spongebob nodded, "Yer friend, Janet.. She's not who she says she is." Krabs said, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" Spongebob questioned, "I mean, ya can't trust her!" Krabs yelled in Spongebob's face.

"She's my girlfriend, I can trust her.. Why are you suddenly against her?" Spongebob asked him, "Because she's not what you think, she's been lyin to ya." Krabs said as he grabbed onto Spongebob's arms, "Let go of me.. I know everything there is to know about her." Spongebob shook his head, he was already starting to get defensive, "Really.. Did she tell you she works fer?" Krabs asked, Spongebob thought for a second, "No, but why should that matter? I love her and, she loves me, and-"

"She doesn't love you, Spongebob, she's being paid to love you, because she works for Plankton!" Krabs shouted in Spongebob's face, Spongebob gasped, "No she doesn't!" Spongebob shouted, "Yes she does… tell me, has she asked ya about the formuler?" Krabs asked, Spongebob didn't answer the question, "See what did I tell ya! You told her didn't ya! Now we're screwed! And it's all your fault!" Krabs shouted in the sponges face.

"She wouldn't, she doesn't work for him!" Spongebob shook his head, "You're just against me for even having a relationship with someone that isn't my grill." Spongebob barked, "Snap out of it Spongebob, she doesn't love you! She was only after the Krabby Patty." Krabs shouted, "No.." Spongebob shook his head, refusing to believe a word the crab said.

"If ya don't believe me, then see for ya self!" Krabs said as he pointed to Spongebob's girl friend as she slipped inside the Chum Bucket, Spongebob walked to the window of the building, he shook his head, "Well.. maybe she…" "Maybe she nothing… If she tells him the recipe, it will be the end of all of us, do ya hear me, he'll kill us before I get the chance to kill you, your lovely Janet tricked ya lad." Krabs said as he turned Spongebob around to face him.

"Ha! Spongebob's girlfriend turned on him! Ha, looks like what everybody said was true, You have nobody who loves you! Ha Ha… go home and cry now!" Squidward laughed, Spongebob trembled, he shook his head before storming out.

"It's not true, it can't be.." Spongebob shouted out to himself, tears running down his face at the thought of it.

Plankton rushed out to greet Janet, "Did you get it? Did you get it? Please tell me you got it." Plankton said as he bounced up and down with excitement, Janet smiled, "Oh I got it." she nodded, Plankton gasped before cheering, "Well, let me have it!" Plankton ordered.

"Oh sure thing… you know, it was really hard to get him to talk, you know that." Janet said as she reached into her side purse, "Well, did ya think it would be easy?" he questioned her as he patiently waited for her to retrieve the formula.

"Are you going to pay my first, or what?" she asked him, Plankton cocks his eyebrow, "Pay you?" he questions, "Yeah, pay me… I'm not telling you what the formula is until you give me the money, like we agreed." Janet says as she holds out her hand, Plankton groans, "fine.. Here ya go.. Two thousand dollars." he said as he handed her the roll.

Janet takes the roll and begin to count it, "What are you doing, tell me the formula." Plankton ordered, "Let me count this first, make sure it's all here.' she said as she flipped through the cash, she paused when a bright light flashed in her eyes.

Janet looked down in her purse, looking at the ring on her finger, the silver ring reflected off the light from the ceiling, the ring reminding her of, 'Him'

"you're the type of person I'd want to spend the rest of my life with" she could hear his voice in the back of her mind, "and that's exactly what I aim for" Janet smiled at the sweet thought, of someone so sweet, wanting to spend the rest of their lives with her.

"Hurry up!" Plankton shouted, breaking her out of her flashback, she stared down at him, "you might want to be careful, remember it is I that knows the recipe, not you." she shook her head.

Plankton growled, "Just hurry up, I haven't got all day." Plankton shook his head,. Janet sighs, "Did you see the ring he got me?" she asked him, "The what?" Plankton asked, "the ring." she said while showing him the silver ring, "Yeah, yeah it's very pretty, now tell me the secret formula." Plankton demanded, Janet glared at him.

"What is it with that stupid formula! If you wanted it so bad, why don't you go get for yourself?" Janet raised her voice, "Don't you think I've tried that before? If any of my plans worked, I wouldn't even need you, but now you're my next plan, that fool Spongebob would've fallen hard over you, and he'd give in for anything you wanted, even the Krabby Patty Secret Recipe, you did good woman, now give me the formula!" Plankton shouted.

Janet glares at Plankton, "You know what, I don't even know why I'm here! When I could be with my boyfriend, I don't want your dirty money." she barked as she threw the roll of cash at him, causing it to burst into thousands of dollars.

Janet sighed as she brushed her hair out of her face and off to the side, "Believe me bug, I'm just as shocked as you are, it's hard for someone like me to turn down money, but even I know that love is free, and I have a _man_ who loves me, and our love is special." she shook her head, a sweet smile crossed her lips.

"Have you lost your flippin mind!" Plankton shouted as he threw his arms up in the air, Janet smiles, "I think I have, you know… I tried not to get caught up in his stare, but then, he more he talked… my he has a way with words." she was breathless.

"For crying out loud, Janet, it's Spongebob! You can't love him, he's just.." "I think he's perfect, and maybe you can't see it from way down there, but I can, and it's amazing, he's, amazing." Janet stated.

Janet looked down at him, "How could you want to hurt someone so sweet, and so innocent?" Janet questioned, "I've never met anyone like him, he's special, how could you want to destroy that?" Janet closed her eyes, "I've got to be one of the luckiest girls alive, he's so amazing, for the first time in a long time I feel like i'm needed, that i'm wanted to be around, oh he is so good to me." Janet looked away, her smile faded.

"And, here I am, what am I doing! I shouldn't even be here, I should be with him, if he knew about this, it would ruin everything!" Janet said as she pulled at her head.

"See this is why i don't hire weaklings like you, can't believe I wasted my time with you." Plankton said, Janet laughed, "You're pathetic." she said, "I'm pathetic.. How dare you, i'm not the one who fell in love with a loser!" Plankton shouted, "Spongebob may be a loser, but he's my loser." she smiled as she turned around, "Where are you going?!" Plankton shouted, "Give me the formula." Plankton said, "I'm going to see my loser, see ya later Sheldon." she waved as she walked out the door, but was knocked to the floor before she could leave.

Spongebob was standing in front of her, staring at her, he was shaking, he was sure if he was sad, angry, maybe both.

"Spongebob." she said as she stood up, "W, what are you doing here?" Spongebob asked her, his had his fingers curled in a tight ball, "Oh, I was uh, I was just having lunch." she said as she pointed to the door.

"You were just having lunch.. Pft right" he softly spoke while he continued to stare at the building instead of her, "What was that?" she asked feeling a little offended by his reply, "Eating at The Chum Bucket… Everyone knows the food here is horrible, no one ever eats here, unless they're paid to." Spongebob said as he turned his eyes to her.

"So, what were you really doing here?" Spongebob asked her, she opened her mouth to speak, "No wait, don't tell me.. I already know." he shook his head, tears began to fill his eyes, he tried his best to remain calm, but all of his patients was thinning.

"Spongebob." "Don't you Spongebob me!" he raised his voice, not quite yelling just yet, "I trusted you." he pointed in her face, "I TRUSTED YOU!" he shouted even louder, "How could you do this to me?" he questioned, "Sponge…" "NO! I don't want to hear it, it was nice wasn't it, playing me like a fool, getting me to actually fall in love with a fake." he spit, "If you didn't love me, then why did you take the ring!" he said as he lifted her finger up to show her the promise ring he'd given her.

"Why did you tell me you loved me? Why did you make me tell you.. Why did you… after we, oh dear neptune, we made love! And you.. you mean to tell me that all of that was a big lie?" he asked, tears began to roll down his face.

"That's right, Spongebob." Plankton spoke up as he walked out for the building, "And you should have seen it, she practically had you on your knees, for a woman who wants nothing to do with you.." Plankton laughed, Janet looked at Plankton, "That is not true!" Janet turned to Spongebob, "Then what was it then!" Spongebob shouted.

"So, did you tell him?" Spongebob asked as he looked away from her, "Tell him what?" Janet asked, Spongebob scoffed, "Oh don't pull that shrimp with me, you told him didn't you." he barked as he got closer to her, causing her to back up.

"N, no, I swear, I didn't tell him anything!" Janet shook her head and hands, "Oh, and I'm supposed to believe you?" Spongebob asked, "How much did he pay you to do this?" Spongebob asked as he wiped away some tears from his eyes, "It must've been a lot to get someone as heartless as you to go out with a clueless loser." he shook his head.

"Spongebob, please." "why did you do this to me?" he asked as he started to choke on his tears. Plankton stood back with a bag of popcorn and watched as the two argued, well, she didn't argue with him, she knew that he was right, and it was sad.

"2,000, ok.. But, I didn't take the money.. I promise.. I threw it at him, I couldn't betray you like that." Janet shook her head, "Then why did you?" Spongebob asked, "I, I didn't mean to fall for you, I didn't… but the plan sorta backfired, you're so sweet.. And I love…" "NO! Don't you dare finish that, you're so full of tartar sauce." he shook his head, he looked down at Plankton, "I hope you're happy." he said before he ran off, but was grabbed back by his arm.

"No, Spongebob.. Don't leave, please!" she cried out to him, he yanked his arm back, "Don't touch me!" he shouted, "I don't ever want to see you again!" he shouted before turning away to run off but was stopped when the ground started shaking.

"Oh, don't worry my dear, he's not leaving, anytime soon." Plankton said as he held a remote control, he pressed one of the buttons, a giant hand shot out from the doors of the chum bucket and grabbed onto Spongebob before yanking him back inside.

Janet gasped, "Spongebob! Plankton, what are you doing!" she yelled at him, "What did you do to him! Let him go!" she shouted, Plankton placed a finger on his chin, "Hmm let me think about it.. Yeah no." he shook his head before pushing another button.

 **Welp, there you are, the long awaited chapter you've all been waiting for. To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

The two sponges were tied up together in Plankton's lab, they both struggled to get loose but it was no use, Spongebob just gave up, there was no point in trying to get lose, unless they got the remote from their capture.

Spongebob sighed, "Stop moving so much." he said, "I can't! We gotta get out of this thing." she said as she kept squirming, "Well we wouldn't even be in this mess you never came here." Spongebob said, Janet stopped squirming to look at him, "I can't believe you'd say that." she said, "Pft well believe it.. Do you think that after you played me like a fool that I'd treat you like a princess?" he asked her, she just looked down.

"This is all your fault." he said, "I didn't.." "I don't want to hear it." he said as he turned his head away from her, "Spongebob, I'm sorry." she apologized, but she got no answer, "So, what you're not gonna talk to me now, is that it?" she asked him, yep, seems like it is.

"Good morning, my lovely spongy couple, todays special is a wonderful chum pie, with a kelpy cola, and a side of give me the formula!" Plankton raised his voice as he walked in front of them, "Let us go Plankton!." Spongebob ordered, "Why would I?" Plankton asked as he jumped in front of their faces, "You haven't given me what I want." plankton shook his head.

"You already broke my heart, what more could you want?" Spongebob asked, Plankton laughed, "At least you had a heart." Plankton said as he wiped a tear from his eye, "But, you know what I want, don't you." Plankton questioned, "Yeah, the formula.. Look why don't you ask her? She knows it." Spongebob said as he turned his head.

Plankton nodded, "Fine.. Janet, my sweet.. Tell me the secret formula, and I'll let you go." he said as he played with a strand of her hair, "Don't touch me!" she hissed as she yanked her head back.

"I'm not gonna tell you nothin!" she shouted at him just as she turned her head, "Why not?" plankton asked, "Yeah, why not?" Spongebob asked as he glared at her, Janet looked at him, "I don't want to hurt you anymore." she shook her head, Spongebob rolled his eyes, "Yeah well you really suck at that, you should have just left me alone." Spongebob said as he turned away from her.

"Look I don't care who tells me, I just want the formula." Plankton shrugged as he rolled his eye, "Well you're not getting it from me!" they both yelled at the same time, they both looked at eachother before Spongebob looked away.

Plankton grinned, "I know what I can do to make you tell me the formula." Plankton said just as they both looked at him, he looked at Janet, "Tell me, do you really love Spongebob?" Plankton asked as he placed the back of his palm on Janet's cheek, she looked to Spongebob,"Y, Yes… I love him, and that why I can't-" "I don't care why you love him, it's the same reason why everyone else does." Plankton said, "I knew this would've happened, that's what happens when you spend too much time together." he said before he turned to Spongebob who was blushing a little.

"Spongebob.." he said as he straightened Spongebob's tie, "You're a grown man now, it's hard to believe you're not a kid no more… and it's only natural that you'd fall in love with a beautiful woman.. But tell me, Do you Love this woman? Do you love Janet?" he asked, Spongebob shook his head, "Oh.. so why is there a ring, on her finger?" Plankton asked, Spongebob glanced down at her ring, he then turned his head to the ground..

"You can trust uncle Planky, your secret's safe with me… you love her." Plankton said, "and love is a strong thing, a great thing, isn't it Karen?" he questioned, "Yeah whatever.." she said as she went in the other room.

Spongebob sighed, he nodded, he couldn't get over her in just ten minutes, unless he had a strong drink in his hand, Janet just stared at the ground, she'd betrayed him, and she knew there was nothing she could do to make it up to him.

"What's your point." Spongebob questioned, Plankton sighed, "My point is.. I'll have that formula, one way or another, either one of you tell me or, heh you can say goodbye to your lover." Plankton shrugged, "What do you mean, goodbye.." Spongebob questioned, "Do you want to find out?" Plankton asked as he pushed a button, a chamber of air came out from the ground, inside was a table and a lamp.

"Pft, what are you gonna do with that? Make us do our homework?" Janet laughed while Spongebob shivered in fear, "N, No.. y, you wouldn't!" Spongebob shook his head, "Oh, but I would, you know I'd do anything to get that formula, even if that means dropping the sponge population by one, or two, this town is just too small for two sponges, before you know it there'll be an army of sea sponges." Plankton rolled his eyes before he looked at Spongebob, "You did use protection right?" Plankton asked him, an uncomfortable question, he looked away, he nodded his head, "Phew, good.. We don't need another Spongebob running around." Plankton said as he jumped down from them.

Spongebob began to squirm, "We need to get out of here." he said behind his teeth, Janet stared at him, "but you said-"

"Forget what I said, Janet, if we don't get out of this trap, we'll be goners for sure, and I am not about to turn into a pile of dust." Spongebob said as he tried to break free, "He's bluffing, Spongebob he can't.."

Spongebob looked at her, "Oh, I'm not bluffing, sweetheart." Plankton said as he placed a sea rat on the desk inside the chamber before he ran out. Plankton glared at Janet, "You think I'm bluffing? Watch this.." Plankton says as he presses a button, the door on the chamber closes, the water in the tube drains and the heat lamp is turned on.

Slowly, they watch as the sea rat is paralyzed, it's screams can be heard as it slowly dries out and dies. Spongebob and Janet sit back, their words are lost as they stared at the chamber, it was just horrible.

"So, do you think I'm bluffing now?" Plankton said as he raised his brow in a seductive manner, "You're just, sick!" Janet spat, Plankton laughed, "Thanks, I take that as a compliment.. So, which of you will spill the beans?" Plankton questioned.

Spongebob bit his lip, he looked at Janet, "Janet, whatever happens, please, do not tell him, the fate of Bikini Bottom and even the rest of the world rests in our hands." Spongebob said.

"Spongebob," "I'm sorry, Janet, for everything I've said just now." Spongebob apologized, "I love you, and, there's nothing in the entire ocean that can change the way I feel about you, not even if you betrayed me, and honestly, you don't know how betrayed I felt when-"

Janet smiled, "I know, and I'm sorry, this is all my fault." she said, Spongebob sighed looking down, "I know, but hey," he looks back at her with a smile, "At least I got to see you one last time." he said, Janet smiles, "Awe, I love you." she said as they leaned in for a kiss but stopped when Plankton coughed.

The two looked at him, "Oh, don't let me get in the way of your business, you know, you guys really are a cute couple, from here, I can even see a Mrs. Squarepants in the near future, picture the size of the ring than, Janet." Plankton smiled, "but, it's too bad you guys are willing to waste a loving relationship over something so insignificant like the formula." Plankton shook his head.

"Spongebob." Janet spoke up, he looked at her, "Please, if you tell him, there will be no relationship." he shook his head, Janet looked at him, "but.." she closed her mouth, looking back at Plankton who jumped up to them, "So, I guess you two don't love each other enough, so which one of you is first?" Plankton asked as he looked at the two.

"If I destroy Spongebob, this town will surely fall apart, and it will be that much easier to take the formula myself, unless Janet here tells me what I want to know." Plankton said as he looked at Janet.

"But, if I get rid of Janet, Spongebob will be too broken to do anything, eventually, he'll give up that formula just to save her skin, but if he didn't, his pain and misery of losing such an important piece in his life will slowly eat him from the inside out, eventually resulting in his downfall." Plankton said as he turned to Spongebob.

"Now, killing two sponges will surely be entertaining, hmm, but I think I made my choice.." Plankton said as he turned back to Janet. Janet started to squirm, the look he gave her, "No, Plankton, don't!" Spongebob yelled, Plankton looked at him, "What was that?" he asked, "Was that the secret Krabby Patty formula I just heard?" Plankton asked, Spongebob bit his lip, "No? Oh, how sad, ok, Karen!" Plankton called before Janet was taken out of the trap and into another metal hand.

"This is your last chance, Spongebob, tell me what the secret to the Krabby Patty that makes it taste, so good!" Plankton said, Janet looked at Spongebob, "Plankton, please, let her go, she's innocent, she has nothing to do with this war between you and Krabs, huh, t, take me instead!" Spongebob begged.

Plankton laughed, "I like your offer, but I've got a better one, you give me the formula, and I'll let the both of you walk free, we can all pretend that this had never happened, hmm? Whaddya say bout that?" Plankton asked, "Spongebob, please!" she cried out to him as she was pushed into the chamber.

"Pl, Plankton, please! Let her go, I'm begging you, I was always good to you, I was even your friend, please, just this one time, let her go!" Spongebob cried, Plankton stopped from pushing the button, looking up at Spongebob, "You, always did think we were friends, didn't you? You are so childish, you're a fool who always befriends every, and anyone, even if they clearly don't want your friendship."

"Please Plankton, this is my only request, let her go, and take me instead, I, I'll do anything." he begged, "Anything? Will you give up that formula?" Plankton asked, "You know I can't, or I would, come on, who even cares about it, why do you want it so bad, can't you come up with another recipe? I can help you, you can run the Krusty Krab out of business and-"

"Nothing is better than the Krabby Patty, Spongebob, and even you know this." Spongebob shook his head, "No, love is better, you know this, you love Karen don't you?" Spongebob asked, Plankton rolled his eye, "She's just a computer."

"What did you say?" Karen raised her voice, causing Plankton to rethink his words, "I didn't mean that babe, you know that I love you." he said, Karen rolled her computer eyes, "Ok, next to my loving wife, the secret recipe is the most important, if it wasn't, then why are you hiding it from me? Why aren't you trying to save your girl friend?" Plankton asked, "Is your dumb job at the Krusty Krab, more important than your loving girl friend?" Plankton asked.

"Nothing, is more important than her!" Spongebob protested, "Then give yer ol' pal Plankton, what he wants, and I'll let the both of ya go." Plankton said, Spongebob looked at Janet, he sighed dropping his head, "Ok."

Plankton's expression dropped, "What?" he wasn't expecting that, Spongebob looked back at him, "but you have to promise, you'll let us go." Spongebob said, "You have my word." Plankton placed a hand over his chest.

"Ok, here it is…" Spongebob paused as Plankton took out a notepad, "Go on." Plankton waved his hand, "This is for six servings, so how ever many folks yer cooking for, you're gonna have to multiply it." Spongebob in formed, Plankton nodded, "Six serving.."

"The first ingredient, you'll need to order it specially from land." Spongebob informed, "Land? Why haven't I thought of that?" Plankton questioned himself, "Ok, go on."

"You'll need, one pound of ground beef, at least 80% the closest you can get- one fourth cup of finely chopped onion, two eggs, beaten, a cup of breadcrumbs, or broken up crackers, holds it together, are you getting all that?" Spongebob asked, Plankton nodded mumbling the ingredients to himself, "Got it, what's next?" Plankton asked, Spongebob hesitated, "You promise, right?" Spongebob asked, Plankton rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes just tell me the stinkin formula!" he shouted.

Spongebob sighed, "Ok, add a teaspoon of italian seasoning, half a cup of ketchup, and half a cup of milk." Spongebob finishes, Plankton looks up at him, "And then what?" Plankton asked, Spongebob shrugged, "You mix it all together, and cook it, th, that's it." Spongebob answers, Plankton nods, "Great, now see? Wasn't that easy?" Plankton asked, Spongebob grunted as he tried to move, "We made a deal Plankton, let us go."

Plankton folded the piece of paper, looking back up at him, "You were always so foolish, do you, honestly think, that I'll let you go?" Plankton asked, Spongebob groaned, "Plankton, we made a deal, you promised, you'd let us go, I told you the secret recipe, now let us go!" Spongebob shouted.

Plankton scratched the back of his head, "Yer right, fine, I'll let you go but first.." Plankton paused as he jumped onto a red button. Spongebob gasped as the chamber was activated, Janet looked up at the top of the tube as the water was sucked out from the bottom, "Take a deep breath, Janet! I'll get you outta there!" Spongebob shouted as he began to try and escape.

Plankton began to laugh, "My, isn't this just wonderful!" Plankton shouted, watching as two of the sponges tried to escape, Janet banged her fists on the glass, while Spongebob tried pulling at himself, "Pl, Plankton, let me out of here!" Janet cried as she continued to beat on the glass.

"I would, but you see.. I won't, you mean something to this here wimp, with you gone, he will be too depressed to stop me from making this here recipe, soon, the entire ocean will be under my control." Plankton began to laugh.

Spongebob growled, "I won't let that happen, if she dies, if i lose her, when I get out of this, no one… I mean no one will stop me, there will be no one to protect you from me, if i get lose.. You better release her! We made a deal!" Spongebob shouted, plankton gulped, but began to laugh, "That's, if, you get out.. And I'll have Karen-" "She's just a computer, remember." Spongebob said, "That's what you called her, a machine that can be powered off, as you have done to her, countless times."

"Spongebob!" Janet cried as she gets on her knees, the water is now at her waist, "T, take a deep breath, I'll get you out!" he cried out, Spongebob closes his eyes as he pushes out most of the water he had inside him, making him smaller, this is how he is able to slip out of the arm, don't know why he didn't think of this before. Spongebob hangs on, Plankton gasps, "K, Karen!" he shouts as he runs away with the formula, Karen enters the room, and he swings, kicking into her screen, knocking her down, her screen smashes into pieces.

Plankton turns around, screaming, "Karen! What have you done!" he cried rushing back over to his broken wife, while Spongebob rushes over to the red button, smashing it as many times a he could, but it wouldn't turn off he panicked, rushing to the glass, Janet is laying on the floor inside, the water had all drained; he begins pulling and hitting the door, but it's shut tight.

Spongebob looks around the room for something to break the glass with, but there was nothing but- Spongebob rushed over to Karen's broken body, taking the metal pole from her, he rushes over and gives the tube a hard smack, it cracks, and he gives it another whack, the glass bursts, the hot air bubble floats to the top of the room.

Janet is lying down, motionless, he immediately picks her up, thinking he was too late, he shakes her, tears rolling down her face, "J, Janet!" he cries, pulling her close, she wasn't responding, he brings her close, she's not breathing!

Spongebob plops her down on the floor, he leans in to preform CPR, plugging her nose, and then pushing on her chest, repeating this a couple times. Spongebob cries as he brings her closer, unable to bring her back, he rocks her in his arms, "J, Janet." he cried, his tears falling on her face, "Pl, please.. No, don't…. Please, come back." he cried into her pulling her in a tighter hug.

"I'm sorry, i wasn't fast enough, I, I shoulda… I'm sorry! For everything, for what I had said, i was just so upset, and you.. But I love you, please, Janet, you're all that I have, I need you." he cried, he brushes her face, his heart breaking with each moment he held her, he brushed his thumb over her lips.

Spongebob places a soft sweet kiss on her lifeless lips, he jumps when he feels something slide up his face but he doesn't fight it, he brings her in closer, her arms wrap around his neck too bring him in closer.

Spongebob pulls out of the kiss, smiling, his tears begging to fall, he laughs as they do, bringing her in another hug, she hugs back, "I love you too." she softly spoke before returning his kiss.

Spongebob stands up, picking her up, bridal style, he leans his head against hers, she looks at Plankton, "What about him? The recipe…" Spongebob shook his head, "That was my grand mothers secret recipe for her famous meatloaf." he laughed, he looked to Karen's main screen, "Sorry bout your screen Karen." he apologizes before he turns to his girlfriend, kissing her again as they walk out of the building.

 **THE END**

 **You know, I was gonna have her die for real, but.. I can't be that mean, can I? This is supposed to be a happy love story, so, you got off easy.**


End file.
